1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray apparatus capable of beaming in a multiplicity of directions around the body of a horizontally disposed stationary patient so that a complete, three-dimensional or sectional picture of the patient's anatomy (tomography) is made available without major changes in components of the apparatus or without having to change the position of the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-raying of the above type intended to provide as complete a radiographic picture as possible of a human body are already known. These apparatus however can only solve the problem partially and further separate steps have to be taken in order to obtain a vision of all parts of the body. In other words, the known apparatus do not do a complete job. Additionally, the known devices are bulky and awkward to use which does not facilitate obtaining the desired information.